Just Call Someone
by CullenGirl9397
Summary: Bella gets a Migraine and drives home in her painful condition. Daddy Carlisle is not happy. Will contain non-sexual spanking. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. This story will contain nonsexual spanking, if you don't like, that click away. Hope you like this story**

Bella POV:

As I went through my classes, my head started to hurt more and more. It started in 3rd period and by lunch I couldn't even bring myself to eat anything. My head was throbbing and it hurt to even speak. The bright sun that had kept my siblings away from the school was now seriously compromising my ability to keep my eyes open. The light was unbearable and since we were in forks, I didn't own a pair of sunglasses. It was half way through lunch when I couldn't handle it anymore. A warning came over my mind and I made it to the bathroom just in time. As I threw up in the luckily empty bathroom, only one thought filled my mind. I. Hate. Migraines. I haven't had one for a couple years, so I have forgotten how painful they are. Well I sure as hell remember now.

I headed to the parking lot, planning on just leaving. Even while my head was ringing from pain, I still knew that I should just call someone to get me and not drive home like this. Forget it, everyone is busy and I don't want to wait. I got in, not even bothering to buckle my seatbelt, and sped out of the parking lot. If I had been able to think clearly, I would have thought about signing out of school instead of just leaving, or putting on my seatbelt, or stopping for that red light I just passed, or how I just knocked over a traffic cone. But I wasn't, so everything was basically a blur as I sped home.

As soon as I pulled into my driveway, somehow remembering to put on the parking brake, I ran into my house. My first stop was the bathroom where I emptied more of my stomach and then swallowed an Advil. I didn't have the energy to move so I just laid on the bathroom floor whimpering. My whole face felt hot and I was uncomfortably warm. As I lay there I realized the pill was barely working. I lay there and more and more I was wishing Dad was here, he would know what to do and his cool hands would feel nice on my cheeks. When I thought of him I could almost hear him scolding me for driving here. If I called him he would know I drove here. What do I do? I feel like a large truck hit me in the head. Ow. Ow. Ow. I thought with each throb of my head. Now tears slid silently down my face. I lay there just hoping for the pain to go away.

Alice POV:

I was racing around the woods with my siblings when I stopped short, a vision hitting me. Bella was lying on the bathroom floor looking positively horrible. Worry instantly filled my entire being. My first reaction was to call her but I knew she would just tell me she was fine, so I went with my second instinct and dialed Dad's number. Luckily the boys and girls had split up, so Edward wouldn't hear this. I will tell him after Dad takes care of her so he won't ruin our trip with worrying. Dad was at work, but I knew he would want me to call him and tell him about Bella.

He picked up his cell phone after a few rings. "Alice, is something wrong?" he asked, knowing I wouldn't call him at work for just anything.

"Yes, well sort of. I had a vision of Bella lying on her bathroom floor and she looked really sick. I know that she is too stubborn to call you herself so I did the honors." I told him

"Oh my. I will go to her right away, thank you for informing me, Sweetheart. Do you know what is wrong?" He asked.

"No, though I know she has thrown up. I think you should hurry."

"I will, thank you, Alice."

"No problem, Daddy." I responded and hung up.

As I put my phone away, Mom ran towards me. "Is Bella alright?" She asked, overhearing my conversation with Dad. She automatically works herself into a panic when one of her children is hurt or in Bella's case, sick. I soothed her worries. I told her that Dad was going to check on her, relief showed in her expression. She knew that Dad would make her better, he is the most reliable guy out there.

After she had gone again a second vision hit me, one that would happen tomorrow. It was of Bella being scolded and then Dad…What on earth could she have done to get a spanking while she was sick. I swear she has a gift for it, lets hope that isn't the gift that strengthens when she is a vampire. I shook my head and went back with my siblings.

Carlisle POV:

When Alice called and told me about Bella I instantly started to worry. I quickly got someone to cover my shift and set about to her house, my medical supplies in the back. I drove passed the police station and saw Charlie's cruiser. Good. I wont have to make small talk and can get right to Bella.

When I got to Bella's house, I could hear soft whimpers coming from the second story. Panic welled up but I quickly squashed it, knowing I must be completely calm. I grabbed my bag and walked through the door. I immediately raced to the bathroom and what I saw made my heart drop. Poor Bella was laying there with tears streaming constantly down her face onto the floor and in her hair. I called out softly as not to alarm her. She acknowledged me with an even louder whine, I think she meant to say "Dad", but it just came out as a groan. I crouched down beside her and put my cold hands on her overly hot face. Her temperature was up.

"What hurts the most, sweetie?" I asked quietly.

She could only talk in a low whisper, "My….head…" she got out, followed by a whimper.

Ah. I see now, a migraine. I felt relief that I could fix this, but sadness, as I knew how painful they could be. I asked if she had taken any medicine already and she told me one Advil about an hour ago. I pulled out a stronger pill, only giving her one because of what she had already taken. I filled a cup with water and then gently asked, " Bella, will you do something for me?"

Even in her pain she was able to shoot me a look that I knew translated to something like "Are you serious, does it look like I can do anything for you right now."

I chuckled slightly at the look, "I just need you to take this pill, it will make you better." She heard what I said, and found it in her to sit up and take the pill. Before she could lay back down I wrapped my arms around her and scooped her up. I carried her to her room and laid down on the bed with her, knowing my cool temperature would make her more comfortable than the bed that would get too hot. Within minutes she had fallen asleep against me. I relaxed knowing that she would be feeling better now.

As I laid here a thought occurred to me. How did she get home? Her truck was here but I don't want to believe that she had driven home in her condition. She knows I have told her if she is sick or in need of help to call and not try to handle things herself. I know she didn't drive here. She wouldn't have. Would she? I looked down at her not being able to be angry, only disappointed. Oh, Bella. The situations you put yourself in.

**AN: sorry for not posting in forever guys, I have been super busy but when summer comes I will post a lot more. I got this idea while I was working a huge fundraiser for my school elective class. Anyway, for those wondering ,my story Stress and Saying no is on hold for a while because I can't really figure out what to write and honestly I've lost interest in it for the time being. I may go back to it, sorry to those who faved. Anyway, glad to be back to writing and please leave a review Thank you for your support –CullenGirl9397**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok guys, finally the second chapter after forever. haha i think i forgot how to type. anyway, hope you like it. I learned from many experiences how bad migraines can be so i just wrote having Bella do what i do to get rid of them.**

Bella POV

When I woke up my head felt numb. I didn't care though, anything was better than the constant throbbing pain that I felt before. Now I just felt like I had extra room in my skull. It was as if my brain swelled and was trapped by my skull and then it shrunk and had room again. I open my eyes cautiously, hoping that light doesn't bring me back to the pain. There is only dim light, the curtains must be drawn. Most of my vision is blocked by a nice blue fabric, when I see a button, I realize that it is a dress shirt. I look upward and realize the shirt is being worn by my vampire father and i am laying part way on top of him. He gives me a kind smile, but i see something in his eyes that bothers me. Is it a hint of disappointment? Why would he be disappointed? He doesn't give me a chance to think about it though because he starts to speak.

"Hello, baby girl, are you feeling better?" he asked in his "dad" tone, not his professional "doctor" tone. I guess that means he isn't scared that I am in pain anymore.

I almost nod my head, but I think better of it. I don't want to jostle it too much, I am still scared I will somehow bring back the feeling of a truck hitting my head...a hundred times. So instead I say, " Yes, thank you, Dad."

All is quiet for a minute and I am unsure of why I have butterflies in my stomach or why the atmosphere seems a little tense. Again, before I could go through in my head anything that would have caused this feeling, Dad speaks.

"I am guessing that you didn't get to much to eat today, why don't you follow me down to the kitchen and I will whip something up for you. Is there anything you want in particular?" he asks.

Now that I am thinking of food I realize that I am starving. "No, just as long as it is food, and doesn't take long."

He laughs slightly at that and helps me to stand.

"Actually, Dad, could I have a human minute and meet you down there?" I ask, wanting to change into more comfy clothes.

"Of course." He says and kisses my forehead quickly before heading out of the door. I walk over and close the door before heading to my dresser and pulling out sweat pants. I already have on a T-shirt, so I am basically in pajamas when I switch my jeans for the sweats. When I look at the time, I am surprised it is so late. Charlie should be home, but he isn't. I check my phone and it says I have a message from Charlie, he is staying at Billy's for the night and I can stay with Carlisle if I want. Ha, _if I want_, I know I am obligated to stay with Dad when Charlie is gone, so I guess I should pack some clothes. I grab a pair of jeans and another T-shirt, along with everything else I need to stay overnight. I have clothes over there, but Alice bought them, so i prefer to bring my own still, which she doesn't appreciate.

After I am done packing I head down the stairs to the kitchen, where Dad is waiting with pasta and corn. Very simple and fast, but so delicious. I sit down and practically attack the food as soon as it is set down. Dad laughs and i blush, forcing myself to slow down. Dad sits across from me reading, he doesn't bother to ask how my day went went because he already knows and I probably wouldn't have answered if he did because I don't want to take a break from stuffing myself full of pasta. When I finish my second helping and am finally satisfied, I go to rinse my plate. When I finished that I turn to Dad.

"Thanks, Dad, that was amazing." I tell him.

"I am glad you liked it." He says simply and then looks out the window.

I start to feel uneasy, the tense feeling comes back and I suddenly wish I hadn't eaten so much pasta. I look at him and then out the window where he is staring. I see my truck parked half on the drive way and half on the lawn, I normally park better but in my condition i guess i didn't care much. Then just like that, the vision of my truck along with Dad staring at it, my mind put the pieces together. I feel the creeping nervous feeling I get when I have done something wrong and have been caught. Dad saw my truck. He knows that I was the one that drove it. He is pissed. Well actually, he doesn't look pissed, he just looks disappointed, which in my mind is worse.

Okay, so he knows. He hasn't said anything so maybe he will just let it drop. Who am I kidding? Dad never lets anything drop. I'm doomed. I get a sinking feeling that my night with him tonight will not be a fun father daughter night as it usually is. He saw my stuff and knows i'm spending the night there, probably happy that he gets to use his magical study. I hate that room so much.

Right as I finish forming a plan to act dead tired, Dad turns his head back to me and asks a question that makes my palms begin to sweat and the ghost of a headache come back.

"So Bella, Did you think it was very wise to drive yourself home with a migraine, or were you thinking at all?" he asks, his expression heavy with disappointment.

**AN: Okay, finally finally finally the real second chapter. It feels so nice to update i have had a guilty conscious for a while for leaving you hanging. I hope you like it, and thank you for your support and for reading and of course for reviews, it makes my day. -CullenGirl9397**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV:

I stare at my Dad's disappointed face with my mouth open. I quickly closed it and tried to come up with an explanation that would keep me from having to sleep on my stomach tonight. I couldn't think of one, so I began thinking that maybe if I just told the truth that he would be less mad. The truth. I didn't want to bother him at work and figured I could make it home okay. Yeah that sounds plausible. right?

"Um..Uh I was...was thinking that I shouldn't bother you at work and um I could make it...um...home." I say stuttering more than I would have liked under his scrutinizing stare. I feel my stomach drop when he narrows his eyes at me. I feel the sudden urge to run and hide. I know I can do neither effectively because this is Dad we are talking about. Without consciously realizing it I start to back up. I only realize once I have hit the counter.

"So, you thought that risking your safety and the safety of others on the road was okay because you _didn't want to bother me?_", he says in a low frustrated voice.

Before I can respond he holds a hand up to stop whatever I was just about to say. He then rubs his face with both of his hands in a way that suggests he is extremely tired. I feel bad for being the cause of it once again. my siblings don't often get in trouble but I know they used to. Maybe i'll learn someday like they did. For now I am the troublemaker, a title I am definitely not used to.

"Bella, how many times have I told you to call me if you are sick? How many times have I told you not to drive while you are sick? How many times have I reassured you that, even if I am at work, you can call me if you are in need. Didn't I say if you didn't take care of yourself that I would see to it that you learned how?" He asks all these questions calmly except the last one, which I hear the frustration leak out in.

I look into his eyes and see that they have gone to a very dark gold rather that the bright gold they normally are around me. This means that I have either put him through a lot of stress or he hasn't hunted in a little while. That doesn't make things good for me. He would never hurt me but he is usually a little more lenient with me when he is fed. Right now I can see he has no tolerance for my foolishness. Right then and there I decide that I am going to try and cooperate with him as best as I can. Even if it means taking a spanking without complaint.

"Bella, the last one was not rhetorical, I would like an answer." He says after a span of silence from me.

"Um yes you did say you would make sure.. I..uh...learned." I say quietly, trying my best not to plead and just take whatever he gives me. I wait during another long silence as he takes in my, for once, not rude answer.

"Bella, grab your stuff and we can finish this at home. In my study." He says, causing my heart to pick up speed.

Despite my racing heart and nerves, I pick up my stuff and follow him to the car. The ride home is silent except for my breathing that, try as I might, would not be silent. As we pull into the garage I feel myself wanting to disappear. As we walk into the house I close my eyes, willing myself out of existence. Of course, instead of disappearing, I simply trip over the doorway and almost face plant into the hard wooden floor. Dad catches me and steadies me.

"Um thanks..." I say blushing. I am further proving to him that I am accident prone and shouldn't be taking risks like I did today.

He doesn't respond but keeps one arm on me as we walk up the stairs. He actually follows me to my room, waiting until I set my things on the bed and then leads me to the room of doom, a.k.a. his study. We walk over to the couch and sit side by side, for now anyway.

"So, Bella. Obviously since we are sitting here, you know I have decided to give you a spanking for your actions today. I know by the way you explained things that you thought about calling, but decided not to. I have explained before that when you are incapable of driving safely, or doing anything unsafely due to illness or anything else that you are to call someone. I have told you that you can call me at work, and yet you still decided to put yourself at risk. Now is there anything you would like to say?" he lectures before asking what he does each time.

I sit there and think about what he has said. i found truth in all of it. I cannot for the life of me comprehend why i make such stupid decisions sometimes. I know I should have called him. At least i didn't lie this time. Shocker, I guess that's one good thing. Out of everything the word that comes to mind is sorry. Sorry for driving home. Sorry for not calling. Sorry that I ruined what could have been a nice evening.

I try to tell him that I understand now and apologize but my feelings overwhelm me and all I can get out is, "I ...am...sorry." Tears form but i hold them back from spilling over. I refuse to cry before he even starts.

"I know you are sorry. Lets begin." He says, and I can see in his eyes that he knows I am sincere and not just trying to get out of this. I further prove that I am sincere by not fighting or begging, I simply stand and bend over his knee.

He positions me and starts before I even know what's happening. I keep my pants, but it doesn't stop the burning that comes from his hard hand. Geez, I always forget how much this hurts until I am reminded. Not long into my tears spill over. I start to gasp. The longer it goes on the hotter the fire gets on my poor butt. I start to whimper, and soon after I am openly crying. I still do not beg, I know from experience it doesn't work. However, no matter how much I know it doesn't work the pleads come to my lips as he works on my sit spots.

"Please...I..will not ...do it again. Daddy! Ow" I plead.

"What are you going to do if you find yourself in this type of situation again?" He asks calmly, not ceasing his hand.

"Just..call someone." I pant, using the last of my energy.

I go limp over his lap and two smacks later he stops. He rubs my back as normal, calming me down. I feel a weight lift off of my shoulders. My bottom hurts, but it's over now and I know I am forgiven. he helps me up and holds me, comforting me like always. I snuggle to him easily, smelling his calming scent. His and Edward's scents are equally as calming to me. They both make me feel safe and loved. Even though i slept earlier, I am exhausted. I fall asleep right in his arms on the couch. I know everything is okay now.

**AN: okay this is the third chapter. I could end it here but i don't know...anyway please leave a review and thank you for reading. -CullenGirl9397**


End file.
